


El príncipe  murciélago demonio llega a Nueva Maoh

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Traditions
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Bruce peleo siempre en Gótica. acostumbrado a todo lo que conllevaba estar en una liga de super héroes, luchando contra demonios, alienígenas y conquistadores intergaláctico...s incluso viajando entre tierras. pero llegar a una nueva Tierra, donde resulta ser su príncipe, es lo más raro que le ha pasado.casi prefiere ser la mascota de la versión loca de Diana.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Adalbert Von Grantz, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 1





	El príncipe  murciélago demonio llega a Nueva Maoh

El mundo estaba puesto al inverso. No era la primera vez que sus Gotamitas se le iban en contra. Siempre estuvo la teoría que él atrajo el mal en vez del bien. Que su sola presencia atraía a cientos de tipos raros que gustaban de asesinar, intentando doblegarle porque era ingobernable. Era tentador para ellos y Batman lo sabía.   
Harvy, era un ejemplo perfecto. Era su amigo. Y su campaña era perfecta. Era justo lo que Gotam necesitaba. Y le fallo. Y se lo dijeron. No le permitieron descansar un poco. Tampoco lo pedía. Sólo pasaba.  
Joker… y ese era el problema real… Joker.  
Joker se postuló para gobernador.   
Ignorando las veces que trato de controlar la ciudad por la fuerza. O cuando violo a Bárbara. Incluía los peces sonrientes. Las fugas de Arkham. No… nada pesaba cuando el hombre se dejaba el maquillaje detrás. Usando un bonito traje sastre blanco y café, deslumbrando con su labia en el pódium. Los estúpidos Gotamitas, desesperados, imbéciles… conejos y borregos entrando a la boca del lobo, le dieron la bienvenida.   
“-Queridos ciudadanos – Bruce se retorcía al recordarlo – Estaba equivocado. Yo quería cambiar a Gotica. QUIERO CAMBIAR GOTICA – Si, todos deseaban lo mismo – Desperté un día, cansado de la misma rutina. Me levantaba. Desayunaba, acariciaba a las hienas de Harley, planeábamos como enfrentar a Batman – Los flashes volaban, alumbraban… no todos los días Joker aparecía sin bombas - Y Batman me invitaba a rendirme, a dejarlo de lado, rehabilitarme. Como si un enfermo pudiera decirle a su compañero de cuarto que haga lo mismo – Y comenzó… y Bruce, que se mantenía como invitado especial no pudo levantarse e irse, alegando a su mal humor – Batman y yo queremos lo mismo. La criminalidad es aumentada cuando hay un poder al cual derrotar. Cuando hay una línea imaginaria y no tanto, que separa a hombre buenos y malos. Honrados ciudadanos y ladrones… la misma cosa. El hombre bueno no puede soportar a un forajido. El hombre malo no puede tolerar al forajido… por distintos motivos… pero ambos quieren derrotarlo, y comienza el juego por ver quien lo consigue primero… entre más tiempo, mejores juguetes. Entre mejores juguetes mayores víctimas – Y nadie pudo evitar el estremecimiento. El miedo helándoles la sangre. El gas de la risa era la presentación de Joker. El insumo del diablo. Y nunca hubiera sido necesario sino hubiera un Batman desde el comienzo – Entre mayores víctimas, mayor criminalidad.”  
Bruce se quitó la capucha.   
La noche no le permitía tranquilizarse. El frio igual. Los chicos le dejaron solo durante el mes que duro la campaña de Joker. Indignados por no interferir. Por no poner un alto definitivo. Jason enfurecido empaco sus cosas a Metropolis. Dick se quedó en su ciudad con Damian. Tim… no sabía nada de él. Incluso, cuando Batwoman intento asesinar a Jack, tuvo que detenerle y Joker se burló en su cara.  
-“Batsy.. me harás creer que me quieres”  
Resultaba irónico porque siempre lo quiso. Joker rehabilitado. Haciendo las cosas por la buena. Pero no se dejaba engañar. Joker no dejaría de ser el mismo hombre desgraciado y mentiroso. El psicópata que mato a sus hijos. Quien los golpeo.   
-Sólo tengo que vigilarlo – Se dijo… deseando que fuera eso – Tengo que evitar a la policía – Lo que no era difícil. Ya no le llamaban por la señal en el cielo. Ni por teléfono – Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo.  
Bruce metió la cabeza en una tina de agua. De seguro el agua fresca que un ciudadano dejara en medio de la azotea por mero capricho, quizá la travesura de un niño que no termino sus deberes… por ahora le venía bien. El agua siempre le relajaba.  
Grito… como no se permitía hacerlo por miedo a que le escucharan. Era la noche. El azote. El hombre. Él no sentía. No padecía. Era imperecedero. Fuerte. Y si se equivocaba, nadie lo sabía. Así de estoico. Alfred lo escuchaba, y no decía algo…. Le servía el desayuno y le vendaba, de necesitarlo. Consolándole aun a tantos años de perder a sus padres. Únicamente Alfred… sólo Alfred. Siempre Alfred.   
Grito.  
Y grito…  
Hasta que grito de pánico.   
Se sostuvo del borde, aferrando la circunferencia con todo y uñas… jalando hacia atrás, soportando el tirón desde los hombros. Grito… notando la falta de aire. Trato de elevar la cabeza… hizo todo, pero fue derrotado. Vencido. Jalado… entro en la cubeta de agua, cuerpo entero tragado por un remolino que salía de quien sabe dónde… metiéndole a sus negras lindes.   
Para cuando vio la luz del sol… rompió la superficie, cabeza primero… intentando hinchar los pulmones cual recién nacido. Bruce sintió el piquete en los órganos, en su cerebro, reclamándole por su desconsideración. Tosió. Intentando saber que sucedía. Era de día. El sol calentaba. El viento refrescaba la justa medida, como el verano… un verano frio…   
Poniéndose en pie, retiro los manglares de su cabello. Verdes hojas de lirios blancos. La fuente en la que despertó apenas y era profunda. Resultaba ser el centro de un interior amurallado, grandes piedras grises… murallas de un castillo. El baluarte con puntas en cada metro y guardias que ahora reparaban en su presencia.   
Guardias mujeres… ¿Estaba en Temicyra?   
-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Responde! – Le exigió la mujer, apuntándole con una lanza tradicional… Bruce suponía que era una buena arma, algo gastada y con las suficientes muescas como para dejarle en claro que ella sabía usarla – Es el castillo de Shinou y los hombres están prohibidos.   
No era Temicyra pero sí que se acercaba.   
-No sé cómo llegue aquí – Confeso.   
La mujer medito por unos segundos… mientras el resto de las mujeres le rodeaban. Observándole con mucho cuidado… dudando entre atravesarle con sus armas o en hacer algo más.  
-Tu cabello – Menciono – ¿Es negro de nacimiento? – Cuestiono.  
-Si – Él preguntaría otras cosas… pero no era quien llevaba la batuta – Me gusta el negro. pueden verlo.   
-Llamen a su Alteza – Exigió. Medio cansada porque siempre llegaban los parientes de su Rey durante su guardia. Sino era el hermano, era Alteza, sino el padre del Rey… la madre… tenía suficiente de apuntarle a muerte a la familia real - ¿Por qué no usan la puerta? – Se quejó. Esos errores podrían costarle la cabeza – Le llevaran a una recamara para que se seque. Bienvenido a Shin Makoku, señor.

.  
.  
.


End file.
